


Seven Days Without Katara

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is pretty out of character, Babies, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: When Katara and Mai go away to Ember Island for the week both Azula and Zuko are left to take care of Kya on their own.





	1. Day One: Changing Diapers

“You know if Katara finds out that you let the servants do all this while she was away she’ll kill you.” Zuko pointed out watching his sister as she thought out her options. It had only been an hour since Katara and Mai left for Ember Island and already Azula and Zuko were at a lost without them.

Well to be more accurate Azula was at a lost and she had dragged Zuko out of a very important meeting for his help. Considering how boring said meeting had been he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“Honestly she’s out on Ember Island attending to two women giving birth,” Azula said clearly exasperated. “How likely is it that she’ll find out I let the servants change Kya while she was gone?” Zuko shrugged as he looked down at his niece. They had laid Kya out on the changing table and were now contemplating the best way to change her.

“Everyone talks in this palace you know that.” Zuko said with a soft smile. “And the servants are the worse.” It was a fact that Azula knew all too well. Gossip here spread like wildfire and everything that happened within these walls was always considered rumor worthy.

“And of course having a servant changing Kya’s diaper is so interesting.” Azula had meant her words to be sarcastic but there was so much truth to it that she just sounded bitter. Zuko had to hold back a laugh as he said his next words.

“Well she is _your_ daughter who wouldn’t want to brag about changing her?” Azula wouldn’t justify that jab with her anger. The actual answer was that Katara wouldn’t allow any of their servants take care of Kya in any form.

Azula knew that the thought of it made Katara uncomfortable she believed parents should be the primary caretakers of a child.

Azula also knew that the servants thought of it like a slight. As if Katara didn’t trust them with Kya or worse thought they weren’t good enough to take care of the young princess.

“Just change her.” Zuko said crossing his arm over his chest. “I can’t believe Katara hasn’t made you do it before.” Azula shrugged and kept her eyes trained on her daughter. Kya was silent as she looked back up at her mother like she could care less that she was sitting in a soiled diaper.

“You could change her.” Azula pointed out causing Zuko to scowl.

“She’s your daughter not mine.” Azula snorted.

“Well you technically supplied the seed to make her.” Zuko cringed and inched away from his sister.

“Please don’t ever say that again.” He groaned causing Azula to roll her eyes.

“Fine you supplied your sperm to make her.”

“Don’t say that either!” Zuko snapped. “It sounds so creepy when you say it.”

“Alright what would you rather I say then?” Shaking his head Zuko pointed down at Kya who was still looking up at them silently.

“I want you to change that poor thing.” He said. “Before she gets some kind of rash.”

“Katara _would_ be upset if she got back and Kya had a rash of some sort.” Azula hummed pushing Zuko to the side.

“Hey!” He watched, with some surprise, as Azula began to change Kya quickly, cleanly, and efficiently. Just like Azula. She did everything perfectly even when it came to changing a dirty diaper.

“So Katara has made you change Kya then.” Zuko said drawing his eyebrows together as he reached his conclusion.

“Never said she didn’t.” Azula shrugged a small smile curling on her lips. It happened before Zuko could register what was going on. One minute he was thinking how sweet Azula and Kya were and then next Azula was launching Kya’s poop filled diaper in his face.

“What is wrong with you!” Zuko shouted over his sister and niece’s wild laughter. On the changing table Kya watched with delight as Zuko peeled her diaper off the face and threw it back at Azula who easily dodged it.

“You’ll have to wake up a little bit earlier in the morning.” Azula chuckled taking a step away from her brother. “You should probably clean yourself up.” Kya let out another giggle as Zuko steamed in the middle of the room.

“Alright fine.” He muttered taking a step towards the door. “But don’t come crying to me when you need my help with her this week.” He huffed storming out of the room. Azula winked at her daughter who was still giggling at her uncle and mother’s antics. It would be an interesting week.


	2. Day Two: Council Meetings

“From now on Kya goes where I go.” Azula said seriously. “I don’t want to be questioned about her presence.” Zuko watched with a scowl as his sister walked into the council room and took the seat to the right of him. Kya was snuggled in her arms and snoring softly. Zuko wished he could be sleeping right now to.

“Do you think it’s appropriate to bring an baby to a council meeting.” One very brave general asked Azula. “We have much to talk about today and these things shouldn’t be heard by children.” Azula gave him a long look only turning away when the general dropped his eyes.

“Kya’s only four months old she won’t understand anything being said.” Azula said more evenly than Zuko expected. “Beside she’s sleeping now and I would like to think you would all respect that and keep your voices down while we talk.”

“Well anything I have to say will fall on deaf ears.” Zuko sighed resting his head against his fist. “So I suppose you can keep Kya in here.”

“Why are you giving me permission as if I asked for it?” Azula questioned. Deciding not to start an argument Zuko clapped his hands together and called the meeting into order. He did not miss the smug look that crossed his sister’s face. He just chose to ignore it.


	3. Day Three: Frost

“What do you think Katara will say when she finds out you did this?” Zuko asked with a bright smile. He had retreated into Azula’s apartment after a lengthy meeting with ambassadors from Omashu. Azula would have come but when it came to handling business with the Earth Kingdom Azula’s presences always seemed to halt any kind of progress.

“I don’t particularly care what Katara will say when she finds out.” Azula had an amazing straight face Zuko would give her that but he had known Katara far too long to know what her reaction to this would be. And he knew, even if Azula would never admit to it, that Azula on some level feared that reaction.

There was nothing to be ashamed of either. Katara’s anger was something any rational thinking person would be scared of. And Azula for the most part was nothing if she wasn’t rational. Which made this purchase rather odd. Especially for a woman who didn’t care for animals, especially dogs.

“Do you know what you just bought?” Zuko asked taking a seat on the couch causing Azula to glare at him.

“Do you think I’m some kind of idiot?” Azula snapped.

“Well I dunno you did just come back to the palace with a baby in one hand and a polar bear dog in the other.” Zuko said trying his very best to hold back a smile. “I have to assume that one of your screws came loose again.”

“First of all Frost is a puppy and can be trained to be a normal dog.” Azula said defensively tugging at Frost’s ear. “Second of all when I explain to Katara why I brought her home she’ll agree with me.”

“You're so good at lying you’ve even convinced yourself.” Zuko chuckled. “I mean you have met your wife before right? She’s going to kill you when she see’s that beast in her house.”

“She’s a puppy not a beast.” Azula sighed sounding tired and defeated. If Zuko had to take a guess she was currently coming up with arguments to convince Katara that she was correct. She could do that all day but there was no argument in this life or the next that Azula could come up with that could win that battle.

“Where did you even find a polar bear dog in Caldera?” Zuko asked as he leant back against the couch.

“How do you not know that there’s a fair in town?” She asked. “I took Kya there and there was a man selling dogs I decided to buy the most fearsome one.” Azula said rather nonchalantly for a woman who was about to skinned alive. Zuko was impressed as he always was by his baby sister.

“Right and what made you think that was a good idea?” It took a second for Azula to answer. It must be a good excuse.

“I thought it would be nice for Kya to have a dog to grow up with and it doesn’t hurt that said dog could protect her if she ever needs it.” If Zuko wasn’t mistaken his sister almost looked embarrassed. “And it’s a dog from the South Pole so I guess there’s some cultural aspect to.”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t domesticate those things.” Zuko snorted earning a rude gesture from his sister. Before she could give him a jab Kya began to cry in the other room giving Azula a reason to get out of this conversation.

“Hey,” Zuko called causing Azula to stop. “When did you get all sentimental?”

“You wait and see for yourself.” She said before hurrying off to fetch her child. Smiling Zuko reached forward and patted Frost on the top of her head.

“Katara can’t get home fast enough.”


	4. Day Four: The Quiet Space

“She’s a waterbender.”

“She’s a firebender.”

“No she’s a waterbender!” Azula shouted stomping her foot on the ground like a child Zuko thought. In her highchair Kya began to sob at the sound of Azula’s raised voice. “Look what you made me do.” She huffed reaching forward and sweeping Kya up in her arms.

“I didn’t make you holler!” Zuko hollered throwing his hands up in the air. It only made Kya cry harder.

“Well stop disagreeing with me and I wouldn't have to yell at you.” Azula hissed stepping back from her brother. The two had been eating breakfast out on Zuko’s balcony rather peacefully before they began to argue. In the palace’s garden below Frost was running around wildly digging holes and ripping out flowers.

“When mom sees the destruction that your new pet has caused in her quiet space she’s going to be livid.” Zuko said more calmly than he had been speaking a moment ago. “That marks two people that will chew you out because of that dog.”

“I have to deal with Katara’s anger I’m not obligated to listen to mother’s.” Azula said through her teeth. “Besides if she wasn’t off _vacationing_ with uncle in Ba Sing Se she would be here to stop that destruction.”

“Did you send Frost out there just to punish mom for going to visit uncle?” Zuko asked with a scowl.

“No.” Azula said leaning against the glass door that lead into Zuko and Mai’s livingroom. “I let Frost out so she could burn off some energy and relieve herself.” Zuko didn’t quite believe her but he didn’t care enough to argue about this to.

“And Kya is a firebender.” He said propping his feet up in the seat Azula had been in. “I would bet all my money on it.”

“She’s a waterbender just like her mother.” Azula said placing a soft kiss on Kya’s cheek. “Katara said enough when she was pregnant.”

“How could she tell?” Azula shrugged and began to rock Kya as she cried.

“I have no idea she just told me she knew.” Azula certainly sounded rather proud of her wife’s unexplainable ability. “She guessed that Kya was a girl and was right and I’m inclined to believe Katara over you.”

“You know what’s funny?” Zuko asked. “If this logic came from anyone other than Katara you would be the first to mock and verbally assault that person for thinking that way, I mean Katara had a fifty fifty chance when it came to guessing the gender.”

“And what makes you so sure that she’s a firebender?” By now Kya was beginning to calm down considerably burying her face into Azula’s shoulder for some comfort.

“Well I supplied the means for her to be made and I would like to think my genes are pretty strong, they’re your genes to don’t forget.” Zuko said.

“Oh great so instead of my daughter being a prodigy waterbender she’ll be a mediocre firebender.” Azula sighed dramatically. “And believe me I pray I could forget we share the same genes.”

“Trust me the feeling is mutual.” Azula was about to shoot back at him but was cut off by a loud scream coming from the garden. It was loud enough to make all three of them jump and for Kya to begin crying again.

“What happened to my garden!” Ursa cried out. “And whose little monster is this?” Zuko clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

“I thought she was going to be gone for another week.” Azula whispered moving closer to Zuko well trying to get Kya to calm down.

“That’s what she said unless…” Zuko eyes went wide with realization. “In my last letter I did mention that Mai and Katara would be gone this week.”

“Oh lovely so she came back for some _alone_ time.” Azula said clearly disgusted. “Why do you two always ruin everything?”

“Oh my is that a polar bear dog?” Iroh’s calm voice drifted up to the balcony. “I’ve read about them but never had the chance to see one and this is just a little pup.”

“I don’t care what it is this thing ruined my garden!” Ursa whined. “I bet this is Azula’s dog.” A dark look passed over Azula’s face as she walked over to the balcony railing.

“I just got Kya to stop crying and all your complaining just ruined that.” Azula shouted only making Kya cry harder.

“Well I’m sorry but your dog ruined my whole quiet space don’t you know how hard I worked on making it a peaceful environment?” Ursa yelled back.

“Oh right I forgot how hard it is to point and tell servants were you want them to plant the flowers and put those stupid rocks.” Azula snarled before spinning around and storming into Zuko’s apartment.

“Well isn't this just fantastic all because that stupid dog ruined my quiet place.” Zuko sunk down into his chair as Ursa began to cry. In this family they didn’t have the luxury for quiet.


	5. Chapter Five: Disagreement

“It’s not that I always assume the worse of you sweetie.” Ursa began clearly annoyed. “It’s just that who else would bring a polar bear dog into the palace?” Azula was pointedly looking at her dinner plate trying her best to ignore her mother.

“I don’t have to sit here and listen to this.” Azula huffed. “I already explained myself one too many times on the topic of Frost and I won’t be doing it again.”

“Ah except for when your wife arrives and sees her.” Iroh said with a soft smile. “I remembered when I was married to your aunt-”

“Don’t try to relate to me old man.” Azula snapped crossing her arms over her chest. Iroh thought she looked more like a child than Kya did in that moment. “And I don’t even know why you're so upset over you're stupid garden you never use it anyway.”

“That’s not the point Azula-”

“It is very much the point _mother_.” Zuko felt a stomach ache coming on. In his arms Kya began to whine and looked rather uncomfortable. “And why are you even here, weren't you suppose to be gone longer?”

“Are you disappointed that I’ve come home early?” Frowning Zuko thought his sister would have to be heartless to say something cutting to their mother at this point. Ursa looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Ursa I’m sure-”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Azula demanded pushing herself up to her feet. “I can’t stand to have you or uncle here.” Her words came out like a snarl. Azula looked a lot like a wild animal corned. Zuko couldn't understand why she could never manage a civil conversation with Ursa without Katara or Ty Lee around. She was twenty five now she shouldn't be so defensive when it came speaking with their mother.

“Don’t talk to mom that way!” Zuko hollered his voice causing Kya to cry well Azula’s words caused Ursa to burst out into tears.

“Well this is just lovely.” Azula whispered reaching forward and hauling Kya into her arms. She remembered how long it had taken her to calm Kya down last night after her screaming match with Ursa and wasn’t interested in reliving that. “I’m leaving.”

“You should.” Zuko said quickly standing up. “Let me lead you out.” Azula followed her older brother off of the balcony and into his living room.

“I’m an adult so before you start lecturing me don’t.” Azula said brushing past Zuko determined to get away from her brother before he could go on some diatribe about family and treating mom with kid gloves.

“I don’t like it when you speak to her that way.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well maybe you should start.” Zuko’s voice began to break in anger. “You have no idea how much she sacrificed for us and how much she did for us when we were kids.”

“You and I remember a very different mother.” And with that Azula left Zuko to comfort their crying mother.


	6. Day Six: Making Plans

“You and I should go to Ember Island for a week.” Azula said softly. “In fact we should just move there and cut off all communication with your uncles and grandma.” Kya’s only response was a pleasant hum as Azula gently ran a brush through her soft hair. Azula had been combing Kya’s hair out for about an hour now still trying to calm down from dinner with her family last night.

“We’ll take Frost and meet up with mommy and never come back to Caldera how does that sound?” Kya giggle causing Azula to smile. “Or maybe we’ll just pack our bags and go down to the South Pole that’s where mommy’s from you haven’t been there yet but we’ll take you there eventually.” Azula promised.

“Excuse me princess I’m sorry to interrupt but the Fire Lord is here to visit you.” Azula glanced up as one of her servants walked into the living room from the foyer.

“Tell the Fire Lord I have no use for him tonight.” Azula said. Bowing the servant hurried away to relay the message. A moment later Zuko swept into the room looking a lot like Ozai in his long silk robes and his hair half down and half up in a top knot. Azula was nice enough to bite her tongue.

“You have no use for me?”

“That’s what I said.” Azula snapped clearly irritated that her brother had forced his way into her apartment. “I don’t want to talk about mom or what happened last night I thought I made that clear in your living room.”

“Mom locked herself in her room and has been crying all day.”

“I don’t care.” Azula said evenly. “If you came here to fight just leave I’ve screamed and  hollered enough in front of my daughter I don’t want a repeat of that.” Kya squealed happily as Frost padded into the living room from the nursery with a big yellow ball in her mouth. Her tail was wagging furiously as she made her way to Zuko.

“I’ve been trying to talk to her.” Zuko said almost absentmindedly. “She only talks to Iroh claiming that he’s the only one who understands.”

“Trying to talk to her all day, when do you find time to run the country?” Zuko couldn’t resist a smile as he bent down to pet Frost on the head. “I wonder what she meant by Iroh is the only one who understands.”

“Probably just being her dramatic self.” Zuko sighed. “Do you think they’re dating?”

“No.”

“No, just like that?” Azula nodded.

“I’ll tell you more when I have all my information gathered.” She said cryptically causing Zuko to laugh.

“What are you up to?” He demanded with a grin. “And let me be involved in it.”

“It’s a surprise but I’ll report to you first and foremost.” She promised with a sly grin which really meant she would be reporting to him second. Now if that meant she would be giving this information to Katara, Mai, or Ty Lee first Zuko wasn’t sure. Perhaps he would be the fourth to know.

“Let’s go outside and play catch with her.” Zuko said standing up. “I could use a bit of fresh air.” Azula got up without much of a fight and followed after Zuko and Frost who was now bounding down the hallway. They decided to play out in the small private training field that was used exclusively by the royal family.

Azula took a seat by one of the trees towards the back well Zuko stood in the middle and threw the ball to Frost. They sat in an awkward silence for a little bit before either of them spoke.

“I didn’t just come by to talk about mom.” Zuko said. “In fact that’s not the reason I wanted to speak to you at all it’s just I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Well spit it out.” Azula said she had begun to bounce Kya gently on her knee which was causing the baby to giggle.

“I got a letter from Mai and apparently there’s been some complications with the births Katara has been helping with.” He said grimly.

“Are they extending their visit?” Azula asked trying to hide her disappointment.

“No she said that they'll be heading home tomorrow night and will be back the next morning she did mention that Katara isn't in the best mood for obvious reasons.” He warned.

“Why didn’t Katara send me a letter?” Zuko threw the ball as hard as he could and Frost began to sprint across the grassy area.

“Mai said she was super busy and barely has time to sleep or eat I can’t imagine she has time to sit down and write a letter to you.” He said almost defensively. Azula very suddenly felt guilty that her first thought had been about herself. She turned her head away from Zuko trying to hide her feelings from her brother. She could only imagine the kind of work that Katara was doing right now.

“The bed in my room is terrible.” Azula said causing Zuko to do a double take a little confused by the sudden topic change. “As of late it’s been hard and my back hurts when I wake up in the morning.

“What are you getting at?”    

“Well if Katara is working double time on Ember Island then she should have a comfortable bed to go back to.” Zuko nodded his head. He never thought of his sister to be that considerate.

“Right well I’m sure you can order a bed and have it here within the day.” Zuko said. “There has to be a furniture shop in the city somewhere.”

“In fact there is and we’re going there tomorrow.”

“We? Why do we have to actually go out and get it why can’t you just order it?” He demanded causing Azula to smile.

“This way we know what we’re buying.” Or Azula just wanted to torture him. But she would be torturing herself in the process as well.

“I do have a nation to run.” Zuko pointed out. “Remember?”

“Oddly I think our beloved country might be better off without you on the throne for the day.” She said smiling brightly.

“Very funny Azula.”


	7. Day Seven: Naps

“Let me try it out.” Zuko said angry that Azula was hogging the bed. As it turns out there are five furniture shops in Caldera and Azula had dragged him to all of them. He got the honor to hold a very grumpy Kya well Azula tried out almost every Fire Lord size bed in every store. They had been out for hours without any food or rest.

Finally _finally_ Azula found the bed she wanted. Bought it with Zuko’s money, something about it being a belated birthday gift, and had it delivered. Now Zuko had to watch as Azula rolled around on the bed like a child with a wide genuine smile plastered across her face. He was still holding Kya who looked like she wanted to strangle him and he was still not being allowed on the bed.

“It’s my bed go lay on your own.” Zuko scowled. Right now everything ached and her bed looked like a cloud covered in silk blankets and sheets and various furs Azula and Katara had brought back from the South Pole over the years.

“After all of this and you won’t let me at least lay on it for a second.” Zuko frowned. “I mean I went shopping with you and paid for the damn thing while I carried Miss. Grumpy pants around all day the least you could do is let me lay down.” Rolling her eyes Azula moved over to give him some space.

“Fine but only for a second.” Azula said. “Don’t try to take any naps or anything.” Wordlessly Zuko handed Kya over to Azula who was holding her arms out for her. Kya whined but settled down on Azula’s chest without much of a fight. Carefully Zuko got into the bed and settled down.

It felt more comfortable than he had imagined. Simultaneously they both let out a long sigh as they sunk into the bed. Within seconds they were both asleep.


	8. Night Seven: Homecoming

“Should we be concerned?” Mai asked coming to a stop at the edge of Azula and Katara’s new bed. After the week she had Mai had been prepared to collapse into her bed with her husband and sleep for as many days as she had been gone. She had went to Ember Island with Katara for vacation. She had needed to get away from the capital city for a few days.

Instead she had wound up assisting Katara with the births and now had images that will forever be burned into the back of her mind. It had turned Mai off to the idea of giving birth or being pregnant. It had turned her off to the idea of going on anymore trips with Katara as well. In fact she hadn’t wanted Katara as a traveling partner in the first place but as Azula was very fond of saying opportunity only tended to knock once.

“I don’t really know.” Katara sounded far more annoyed than she looked. The waterbender was dead on her feet and Mai could only assume that she had been looking forward to the same thing Mai had been. Although Mai couldn’t quite imagine wanting to fall asleep next to Azula. It sounded more stressful then relaxing.

Silently Katara moved over to Azula and very carefully pried Kya off Azula’s chest. When Katara had Kya safely in her arms she went off to place the baby back in her crib. While she was gone Mai moved over to where Zuko was peacefully sleeping before she poked him on the cheek. He swatted her hand away and turned over on his side.

Reaching forward she gave him a sharp poke between the ribs causing Zuko to yelp and jump up in the bed. Beside him Azula groaned and rolled over.

“You got him to wake up.” Katara observed walking back into the room. “Good you can leave now.”

“It’s nice to see you again to.” Zuko yawned wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

“We can talk more tomorrow.” Katara said her voice leaving no room for argument.

“Alright, alright trust me I know where I’m not wanted.” Zuko said glancing over at Azula who was somehow still asleep. Mai grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the door. She wasn’t in the mood for these kind of games.

Knowing that they knew their way out Katara softly shut the door behind her. She was halfway through stripping out of her clothes when Azula woke up.

“Kya!” Panic was laced in her voice as she looked around for their daughter.

“I put her back in the crib.” Katara yawned. “And you should know better than to sleep with Kya in the bed you could have rolled over and suffocated her.” She scolded peeling off her pants and throwing them at Azula.

“Sorry,” Azula said. “You're finally home I thought you would be here tomorrow morning.” Katara shrugged and climbed over Azula to get into bed.

“We got home quicker than expected.” She said.

“Oh. Well how did everything go, are the babies okay?” Katara hummed and curled up to Azula’s side.

“Healthy and happy last time I checked.” Katara said. “Mai thought there were complications because both women were in labor a little longer than I expected for them to be but there was nothing wrong.”

“So that comment was because of Mai’s ignorance?”

“I guess you can put it like that.” Katara shrugged. “Can we just talk about in the morning I’m wicked tired.” Azula nodded and wrapped her arms around Katara before laying back against the pillows.

“I’m happy you're finally home.” Azula said softly. Katara was already asleep.


End file.
